regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kel William Marshal
History William Marshal is the youngest son of John Marshall. John Marshall was a powerful noblemen in charge of several villages south of Suulwikk, Drekis. He had 50 to 100 men-at-arms overall and he had five sons. William Marshal doesn't doesn't stand to inherit any land or titles barring some sort of catastrophic family event. While William is large and muscular, and has interest in combat and the life of a knight, his brothers and his father are more politically savvy & good accountants, know how to work court. At a young age he felt an outsider with his family, and decided to leave home and become a squire for successful and well thought of knight named Kel Roderick. William found Kel Roderick very inspiring, and he learned about the Knightly virtues. Kel Roderick tried to do well by the peasantry, he respected the laws of the land and was great fighter. William took real pride in making sure Kel Roderick's weapon, armor, and horse were always well maintained. At about 14 or 15, William starts to be a great fighter, and starts to beat some of the older Knights. At around William's 16th birthday there was a peasant rebellion brewing in the city and Kel Roderick was sent to lead the the Princess's armies to crush the rebellion. The campaign went well, William felt great pride he watched Kel Roderick lead the men, give orders, and gave speeches to encourage valor. When it seemed the campaign was to come to a a close, half of the army is recalled back with the Royal Guard to the city, leaving Kel Roderick to deal the final blow. Unfortunately they walked into an ambush and Kel Roderick is wounded in the battle. William managed to kill the the knight that wounded Kel Roderick, and he takes him back to the city to get a doctor, but Kel Roderick dies on the road, but not before he Knights William with his dying breath. William heads back to the city warns the the princess of the incoming danger. After a bloody battle at the city walls, they manage to defeat the rebellion. William is anointed by the Princess as a true knight and gets put as an adviser on a council at only the age of 17. William spends the next 22 years serving the the Suulwikk royal family and building up a reputation for himself. At age 39, William becomes a landed Knight, being given titles to a small village somewhere outside of the city. But before he can enjoy his new position, he is volunteered by his Father-In-Law, Richard, to lead the Caldonian Expedition. Relationships *Father: John Marshall II (Deceased) *Eldest Brother: John Marshall III (Deceased) *2nd Eldest Brother: Steven Marshall (Missing) *3rd Eldest Brother: James Marshall *4th Eldest Brother: ??? *Wife: Isabell Marshal *Father-In-Law: Richard *Daughters: Martha (Born 1500), Eleanor (Born ?), Weapon Proficiencies * Long Sword (Master) * Shield Specialisation * Dagger * Javelin/Spear/Harpoon Non-Weapon Proficiencies * Riding - Land * Etiquette * Heraldry * Reading/Writing * Jumping * Animal Handling Warmth * Head: Clothes (1) - Initial Equipment * Neck: Heavy Cloak (2) - Initial Equipment * Torso: Leather Jacket (2) - Initial Equipment * Torso: Dragonscale Armor (6) +3 AC, 22 Quality - Episode ? * Torso: Dragonscale Armor (10) +5 AC, 32 Quality - Episode 36 * Limbs: Clothes (1) - Initial Equipment * Limbs: Dragonscale Armor (?) +3 AC, 25 Quality - Episode ? * Hands: Clothes (1) - Initial Equipment * Hands: Clothes (1) - Initial Equipment * Feet: Leather Boots (2) - Initial Equipment Equipment * Long Sword of Flame - Episode 33 * Green Dragonscale Shield - Episode 14 from Treasure Town * Dragonscale (Chest) * Dragonscale (Limbs) * Harpoon+20ft silk rope * Silver Pendant from wife * Sigil of Caldonian Ruling House Languages * Common Category:Frozen Frontier Character Bio Category:2nd Edition Character Bio Category:Character Bio Category:Human Character Bio